Suspiros
by xwzy
Summary: El hilo rojo del destino ha sido roto. Una acción, una reacción y todo cambia para estos dos. Desolación y vacío. Qué hubiera pasado sí... ADV: referencias al 700, el lector podría deprimirse. Nadie tiene un final feliz, estoy deprimida, pan con gato, situación homosexual, arrepentimientos y cobardía por montones. One shot.


_¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Hace tiempo que no publico nada :D y el (horrendo) final del manga de Naruto me inspiró a escribir esto. Está ubicado entre la película "The last" y el 700 y después de este último._

_¡Advertencias!:_

_**SPOILERS** de los capítulos finales del manga de Naruto, sobretodo del 700, aunque solo son referencias, pero spoiler de todos modos ¡spoiler!_

_ **El lector podría deprimirse**, si ponen atención podrán oír el corazón de Sasuke (y de la autora) quebrarse. _

_Situación homosexual, YAOI, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, abejas y abejas, lo que prefieran: Un humano de género masculino amando a a otro humano de género masculino._

_Hay referencias y un poco (de moderado a mucho) bashing al NaruHina y SasuSaku (pero solo eso: REFERENCIAS)._

_OoC (aunque ya no sé que es o no OoC luego del final del manga Q_Q)._

_Género de fanfic: **EMO** (una vez más, el lector podría deprimirse)._

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos son del malvado Kishimoto... a veces me pregunto si terminó odiando su creación. No gano nada de "FE" (dinero en el lenguaje de Tenka -revisar "Donten ni warau"-) con el fic._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Suspiros**_

.

Sasuke suspira mientras ve irse a Naruto de la mano de esa mujer.

Naruto es todo sonrisas y él siente envidia de la persona que sonríe a su lado.

Sasuke da media vuelta y marcha a su hogar. Sasuke se ha rendido sin siquiera luchar.

Encuentra consuelo en el camino, unos brazos que aunque delgados, cálidos lo acogen. Sasuke, ebrio de dolor, piensa "¿Qué más puedo perder?". Él ya no puede perder nada, porque lo que perdió en realidad nunca lo tuvo.

_._

Sasuke despierta, el aroma a cerezos en su cama. Una mujer junto a él. Él aún lleva el preservativo, lo quita y lo lanza con furia. Sakura despierta. "Adiós", "esto no se volverá a repetir" y "olvídalo" salen de sus labios. Sakura, envuelta en lágrimas, sale del departamento.

Sasuke una vez más piensa, "ya no tengo nada que perder". Ha tomado una decisión.

Se ducha y arregla. Nunca se vio más guapo. Sale de su casa con una sonrisa triste y vacilante.

Naruto queda pasmado mientras ve a Sasuke acercarse hasta donde él se encuentra, tiene la certeza de que pasará algo, algo enorme.

¡Oh! pobre Naruto, no sabe que esto cambiará para siempre su vida.

Mientras ellos conversan cae el atardecer. La sensación de expectación no abandona al rubio y entonces Sasuke dice aquello que se prometió nunca decir. Siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima y la angustia que lo acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo se esfuma. Sasuke se siente libre, ahora la carga es de alguien más.

Observa la expresión de Naruto. Está estupefacto, luego aquello muta en aversión y rabia y a continuación se levanta y grita. Sasuke permanece calmo, después de todo ya sabía que aquella iba a ser su reacción. Naruto continúa gritando y Sasuke piensa que es idóneo que el lugar esté tan alejado de todo. Naruto de pronto alza un puño, pero de inmediato todo su cuerpo se enfría, su expresión se ensombrece y lo único que le queda es el vacío. Baja el brazo y espeta un "lárgate".

Sasuke sonríe, pero Naruto no lo ve, él ahora solo observa sus pies. La sonrisa de Sasuke es triste. Da media vuelta y desaparece.

Su único lazo al fin está roto. Si hubiera sabido a los 17 años que dos simples palabras podían hacerlo, las habría pronunciado instantáneamente.

Ya no hay culpa, ya no hay temor ni angustia, tampoco hay resentimiento. Ya no queda nada. Sasuke vuelve a ser un shinobi, una perfecta arma para matar, la misión está primero, vacía de toda emoción. Detiene sus pasos y mira al incipiente cielo nocturno: "esas cargas ahora le pertenecen a otro", se repite.

Al día siguiente hay una solicitud en la oficina del Hokage. A los 3 días es aceptada. Al día siguiente a ese Sasuke parte de Konoha.

.

_~°Suspiros°~_

_._

Años después Naruto piensa en aquel atardecer.

Es de noche y hace horas que terminó el papeleo. Sentado en las frías rocas observa el panorama, más allá del bosque las luces de la ciudad tapizan el horizonte.

Ciñe más su chaqueta y piensa. No en esa casa que cálida lo espera, no en esa mujer que hace años no toca, no en esos niños que pelean sin saber bien con quién por su amor. No, no piensa en nada de eso. Él piensa en aquel atardecer, en las palabras que le fueron dichas, en cómo pudo responder, en qué hubiera pasado de no haber bajado su puño… en cómo de feliz sería ahora.

Aprieta la capa blanca y roja que yace sobre su regazo y señala su posición política. De su bolsillo saca un cigarro, hace años cogió la costumbre de fumar, pero nunca lo hace en casa o en la oficina, siempre es mirando

(pensando)

el horizonte a las luces de la ciudad

(en ese atardecer)

y siempre, al tiempo que expulsa hacia el cielo el humo de la primera calada suspira las mismas palabras:

—"Yo también…"

Palabras que pudieron cambiar su destino.

—"También te amo."

Palabras que pudieron traerle la verdadera felicidad.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pues, este no es el "más ambicioso proyecto que haya concebido" que mencioné hace más de un año en mi perfil, a ese no he logrado avanzarle ni una página más desde que lo escribí e_e.<em>

_El hecho de que esté deprimida influyó inmensamente en la creación de este fic y siendo honesta, el hecho de que sé que en el capítulo 700 ellos dos son infelices porque han terminado con quien en realidad no aman me basta para no odiarlos, porque ellos ya sufren lo suficiente (hablando de ellos como si fueran reales)... _

_Aclaraciones (vagas) del fic:_

_-En algún momento después de la primera parte del fic Sasuke le hizo "Sarada" a Sakura, es decir reincidió "ebrio de pena" o algo así._

_-Naruto es infeliz (muajaja), se dio cuenta de ello luego del nacimiento de su segundo hijo._

_-Naruto es un mal padre._

_-Sasuke, en la segunda parte del fic, está por ahí de barcos y putos._

_-Sasuke y Naruto no han tenido contacto directo desde aquel atardecer, el rubio es quien lo evita, aunque al inicio era mutuo._

_-Cuando Himawari (la segunda de Naruto) cumplió dos años, su padre se da cuanta del por qué no era feliz, al mismo tiempo comienza a fumar y de intimar con Hinata._

_Si leyeron todo esto, pues se abran dado cuenta que más que compartirles algo, solo quería descargar algo de desazón por el final del manga poniéndole cara agria a todo._

_Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, les daría dulces de arcoiris y buenas vibras nacidos del amor que les tengo, pero it doesn't work :c. Con suerte para finales de año podré terminar el otro fic que tengo en la nevera desde hace un año y que es más lindis que este, pero no prometo nada._

_Si les gustó o también comparten mi desazón con el manga y Kishimoto el vendido pues déjenme un review :3 que la pena entre muchos es poca. Si quieren indicarme algo o reportar algún error de ortografía, sintaxis o comprensión del manga marquen el número 1- es decir dejen un review. Si me quieren animar y dar amor envíenme un PM o un review._

_De mi banco que "aquellas cosas que siempre dejo de mencionar":_

**_"Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todos lo saben. Es un secreto a voces."_**

_Y shá, como siempre las notas son más largas que el fic en sí. Nos leeremos en otra ocasión, adiós :D_


End file.
